1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamper-resistant aerator and a tamper-resistant aerator system for use on a faucet. More specifically, the invention is directed to an aerator having a rotatable locking ring that increases the difficulty of unauthorized removal of the aerator from the faucet and an aerator system that also includes a tool adapted for installation and removal of the aerator.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art tamper-resistant aerators require a special tool very similar to a spanner style wrench to remove the aerator from a faucet. The removal tool typically has two prongs on the end that correspond to small slots on the aerator itself. Once these prongs are inserted into the slots on the aerator, the tool is used to unscrew the aerator from the faucet. However, makeshift tools can be fashioned out of many different objects to recreate the abilities of the special tool giving an unauthorized user full ability to remove the tamper-resistant aerator from the faucet. This is a particular issue in the case of public restrooms and the like where the aerators can be easily stolen using such a makeshift tool.